spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Suspicion!
This is an episode from the SpongeBob magazine series. Transcript SpongeBob: Marco! Patrick: Polo! SpongeBob: Marco! Patrick: Polo! SpongeBob: Marco! Patrick: Polo! SpongeBob: Polo! Patrick: Mar--Hey! You cheated! SpongeBob: Sorry, Patrick! I'll start again. SpongeBob: Marco! (Door slams on Patrick.) Squidward: What is going on in here? It's Two O'Clock in the morning! You're keeping the whole neighborhood awake! SpongeBob: But... Squidward: Listen, SpongeBob--I need plenty of sleep for my dance recital tomorrow, so keep it QUIET! SpongeBob: But... Squidward: PROMISE me you won't make any noise til daylight! SpongeBob: Okay. SpongeBob: I promise, but it's kinda hard to play this game quietly! Squidward: Then play some OTHER game! Just keep it QUIET! (Squidward slams the door and shows Patrick on the wall, flattened. Patrick: Polo. (Scene cuts to SpongeBob and Patrick with many noise making stuff.) SpongeBob: Something quiet, huh? I don't know, Patrick--what do YOU want to do? SpongeBob: Hmm...I've got it! Patrick: What is all this stuff? SpongeBob: I was saving it all for Halloween, but why wait? Let's suit up and keep the neighborhood quiet as... SpongeBob: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! Patrick: Our favorite Super-Heroes! SpongeBob: Listen, Barnacle Boy! That horrible noise! It must be the evil SNORELONN! And he's hiding right next door! Patrick: What are we gonna do, Mermaid Man? SpongeBob: We shall bring peace and quiet back to the neighborhood by capturing the evil Snorelonn! Here! Take your containment rod and follow me! Patrick: What do we do after we capture him, Mermaid Man? SpongeBob: One thing at a time, Barnacle Boy! French Narrator: Inside.... SpongeBob: Before we confront Snorelonn, we should search the crime scene for incriminating evidence. Patrick: This pie looks pretty incriminating! Chomp! Chomp! SpongeBob: What's this? SpongeBob: Our enemy is craftier than I thought! He'll probably try to stick this in your ear and suck your brains out of your SKULL! Patrick:''' I don't have any ears. '''SpongeBob: You don't? How can you hear what I'm saying? Patrick: What? I can't hear you. SpongeBob: I said, "How can you hear what I'm saying?" Patrick: What? SpongeBob: HOW CAN YOU--'''Oh, forget it. '''Patrick: Okay. SpongeBob: We must be cautious...rumor has it that Snorelonn likes to EAT ''' his '''VICTIMS!''' '''SpongeBob: Wait--this book! It--it's HORRIBLE!'''This book..."gulp!" it's...it's... '''SpongeBob and Patrick: IT'S A COOKBOOK! AAAAUGH! French Narrator: Meanwhile, upstairs... Squidward: What the--? Now,what's all this RACKET? Squidward's Thoughts: If those two idiots have anything to do with this... Squidward: Wha? (Squidward notices SpongeBob and Patrick.) Squidward: Gasp! Squidward: Who are you? What do you want? Squidward: Help! Burglars! Thieves! Hooligans! Get out! Shoo! SpongeBob: Jeepers! For someone who likes it quiet, he sure yells a lot! Patrick: C'mon! Squidward: Go on, SCAT! Aw, look what you did to my living room! You'll pay for this! SpongeBob: Do you know any quiet games, Patrick? Patrick: How about the "RUN HOME AND HIDE UNDER THE COVERS" Game? Squidward: Hello? Police? I want to report a burglary! What? Sure, I can describe the bandits. It was dark, but they looked very familiar... Police Fish#1: Uh-huh...Great big ears? Slippers? Okay. Giant nose, blue cape...Yep, sounds familiar, all right...You'd better come down and look at a lineup. French Narrator: Soon... Squidward: There they are! The BURGLARS!'''It was Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! Shame on you! '''Police Fish#2: Okay,you two! You're under arrest! Johnny: And so it is that the mightiest defenders of Bikini Bottom bring their careers to a close under a cloud of shame! Mermaid Man: Does this have anything to do with that tag I tore off of my mattress. Barnacle Boy: Oh, pipe down, you old coot! Squidward: Groan! I gotta get some sleep! French Narrator: 5:12 AM. Squidward: Ooohhhh......I've gotta...get some...sleep! SpongeBob: Oh,my gosh! Patrick, look at the news-paper! I can't believe it--Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy--common criminals! We'll never play Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy again. I don't wanna be a bad guy. Patrick: Now there's nothing left to do. SpongeBob: Hey,look! The sun's coming up! It's daytime again! You know what that means! Squidward: Aahhh.... SpongeBob: MARCO! Patrick: POLO! Squidward: Oh, what's the use? SpongeBob: MARCO! Patrick: POLO! (Episode ends.) Category:Episodes Category:2009 Category:Transcripts Category:SuperSaiyanKirby Category:Episode Transcripts